Italy's Incident
by midnightstar618
Summary: At the opening of WWIII Germany and Prussia leave Italy behind, not thinking to tell him to stay neutral. The Allies set their eyes on Italy & send Russia after him. He ends up brain washed by russia. What will his friends do to save him? story is better
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do another dark Italy story...so here it is. I do not own hetalia. Also if you would please leave me comments, the more comments I get the more i'm willing to write (I'm funny that way.) and if you would, please do not leave any mean comments. If you leave mean comments then the tooth fairy will come to you're house and pull out all of your teeth. Then the next day you'll cry and after that they will grow back and she will come back to yank them again...this will continue for several days...TEEHEE**

* * *

The moon light shone through the window, Italy lets his hand wave slowly outside it. His lips quirk in a lazy smile as his amber eyes sink down slowly closed. Behind him he heard Germany's door closed. Italy glances over his shoulder and sees the hall light flick off. He sighs and looks back out the window. He tries to focus on the stars but his eyes keep glazing over, and he looses focus. He sighs again and goes to the door. He pulls it open and looks down the dark hallway at Germany's door. Italy looks down at the crack under the door. Two shadows pass by it and Italy shrinks back. Slowly he peeps back out and crawls forward till his ear is against the door. "I don't know bruder..." Italy sighs, it was just Prussia. Italy sits up and knocks on the door. "Hang on it's probably Italy." The door swings open and Italy looks up, "Hey-a Germany! I was wandering if-" Germany sighs and kneels infront of him. "What's wrong Italy?" Italy starts tapping his finger on the ground. "I can't sleep." Germany sighs and pulls him up, "Go on." Italy smiles distantly and goes over and crawls into Germany's bed. Prussia smiles knowingly and follows Germany out into the hallway. The room was dark but Italy knew it as well as his own room. He runs his fingers over Germany's pillow and closes his eyes. '_I'm Germany, I can't be gay, I'm sorry Italy.'_ though Italy couldn't understand Germany's words he had gotten over the rejection pretty well. 'Something tells me we'll be together anyway...soon.' he thinks in his foggy mind. Italy smiles warmly and his eyes close, and he drifts to sleep.

"But Bruder don't you think we'll get in trouble?"

"Of course we will but that isn't the point." Germany paces the floor as Prussia sits on the couch watching him. "It isn't fair what they've done to you."

"But it's already been done. There's nothing you can do about it." Prussia shrugs trying to throw his brother's idea off. Germany turns on his heel and goes to the window. "Besides think of Italy, bruder. What will he do without you around?" Germany shakes his head, "Italy will be fine, he took care of himself before me, didn't he?" Prussia sighs and sits back, "Nothing is going to change your mind, is it?"

"No, it's time the world appreciates us again! And it's time to put you back on the map!" The determined look in Germany's blue eyes was not going to lift.

Italy dances around the kitchen as Prussia and Germany settle into their chairs. Italy turns and stops his smile falling from his face. He dumps some egg whites on a frying pan. He giggles and starts up a pasta with a light sauce for breakfast. Behind him he can hear Germany and Prussia discussing something that sounded a bit heated. Italy ignores it, they often argued. He starts cutting up some herbs to put in the sauce. When he dumps them into the sauce he goes to get the carrots. He gets plates from the cabinet when he hears a word he didn't like, war.

"Whats wrong?"

Germany and Prussia exchange looks. "Look, Italy-" Germany starts. He pauses clearing his throat and looks down. "We're going to war." Italy's eyes widen and the plates slip from his grasp. "What?" He shouts. Germany stands up, "Italy please listen-" Italy shakes his head and runs from the room. Prussia looks up at Germany and shrugs. Germany turns and rushes after Italy. He found him outside on the slope of the hill in his back yard. "Italy?" He whispers kneeling beside the red head. Italy turns away shielding his face from Germany. "Italy, I'm sorry but I have to do this." He breathes. Italy stands and whirls on him. "How could you Germany! Every time! Why is war so important to you!"

Germany takes a step back but recovers quickly, "What do you mean? I don't start them! Russia started the first one!"

"No he didn't! You wanted more than you had!"  
"NO I DIDN'T!" He shouts. Italy takes a shaky step back, "Why do you always leave me." Italy whispers. Germany looks down, "That was a long time ago. We were just kids." Italy's shoulders start to shake and his fists ball up. "How dare you! You were my first love!" He shouts then covers his mouth with his hand. He turns and runs away again. Germany blinks, "Wait! Italy!"

"Well this is totally like..." America bites his tongue and looks at the table.

"It's like World War three, you mean." England mutters, turning his lips down. The rest of the world conference, excluding Prussia and Germany and their allies, start muttering to themselves. Italy wrings the end of his shirt. "Italy!" America shouts. Italy looks up slowly, "Yes America?"

"Who will you be joining?" All eyes turned to him and Japan, who had already pledged himself to the Alliance. Italy looks down, tears dripping down his face. "I don't know." he sobs. America frowns, "You had better figure it out!"

"America be nice!" Hungary shouts angrily, then she turns to Italy and says softly, "Think about it, Italy. Germany and Prussia have Austria, Belarus, China, and North Korea. They don't need you, in fact they didn't even ask you. You'd be better off with us." Italy stands up and shouts angrily, "I will not be forced into this! I will choose in my own time! Do not freaking rush me!" He turns and stomps from the room.

Italy glances in where Germany and Prussia were packing up their stuff. He steps into the room but Germany looks away. "Are we all set?"

"Ah, Germany-" Prussia starts but Germany walks past Italy without even saying a word. Italy opens his mouth as tears start streaming down his face. Prussia drops his bag and stares, open mouth after his brother. "Oh my god, Italy!" he whispers. He goes up to the red head and pulls him into a hug, "My poor Italy." He huffs. Italy grabs onto the albino's shirt and sobs.

"Don't you think you're being hard on Italy?"

"No, I need him to stay out of this war."

"You're not afraid of him joining the other side?"

"Who, Italy? No way he'd do something like that, he would never fight against us."

"But he might, If you treat him badly."

Germany closes his mouth and glares through the window as Prussia makes a very valuable point.

"You should have told him the truth, at least then he would have thought to make himself neutral."

"Russia you take care of Italy." England says looking out the window, into the dark night. "Yes sir." Russia says with a smirk. America sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I wish we didn't have to do this. It's not like Italy is a threat."

"No but it's better to not be out numbered, America." Russia says smugly. America turns his face away from him, "I don't like it."

"You don't have to." Russia says, his face turning into a malevolent mask. America groans and shakes his head. England sighs and looks sadly onto the ocean. Russia starts laughing manically.

Italy turns off the television and leans back into the couch. "I can't believe this is happening." he mutters, closing his eyes sleepily. His thoughts drift to several summer days while he was still ignorant. 'When did I change.' he thinks to himself. "When you realized you were alone." he answers himself in a soft voice. He sits up and stares at the blank black screen in front of him. Static still crackling around the screen. He turns onto his side and folds his arm under his head. He starts to drift away. "Germany left me didn't he?"

'Yes, he did. So did Prussia, both of your friends have ditched you. Left you here like you don't matter.'

"Why, is it because I'm weak? Do they not want me fighting with them?"

'Of course, stupid Italy. If I weren't you, I'd leave you too.'

Italy screams angrily and clutches his head as tears start forming at the corner of his eyes.

Something starts tickling his nose. "What's that smell?" he asks himself sitting up and looking around. He could smell something like...Brimstone! Italy sits up quickly, pulling his gun from the back of his belt. He holds it up and backs up into a corner. His eyes swing around nervously, running over every shadow and piece of furniture. "Come now, let's not play games, Little Italy." Comes a voice from the shadows above him. Italy screams and jumps out of the corner. He spins fast and points the gun up at the shadow. Slowly a white hand reaches from the shadow and reaches for Italy. Dark purple eyes glimmered evilly. Italy felt his body start to tremble. "Italy, won't you play by my rules? I mean, if we are going to play games." The voice trails off. "No RUSSIA!" Italy shouts. He spins again and rips from the house. He hadn't run like this since Germany threatened to take away his pasta. He never once glances back. "Please, leave me alone!" he cries. It was no use. He could hear the devilish laughter close behind him. Italy presses his lips closed and closes his eyes and for one blissful second he thought he was just out training with Germany...

_ 'Alright, Italy, what do you do if someone is chasing you and you have no chance in defeating them in a fight?'_

_'Uhhh, ha ha simple! You offer them pasta!'_

"_IDIOT!' Germany had smashed his fist down on Italy's head. 'If you have an enemy chasing you, Germany-san?' Germany turns to Japan._

_'Yes.'_

_'Simple, you make it hard for them to chase you.'_

_'And how do you do that?'_

_'Obstacles, or quick maneuvering.' _

_'Ha! Correct!'_

Italy opens his eyes, a new determined gleem to his amber pools. He powers forward. He turns into an ally. At the end there was a fence but there was also a dumpster. He jumps up the dumpster and over the fence. He throws himself into traffic, willingly, and goes against the stream of cars.

"Hey China, isn't that Italy?" Austria mutters looking at the figure running towards their car. "Yes, I believe It is!" They get out of the car. Italy doesn't seem to notice them as he jumps onto their car and runs across the top of it. China's jaw drops. Austria tugs on his sleeve and points in the direction that Italy had come from. There was Russia running after Italy, an angry look on his face. China ducks down as Russia follows Italy over the car. "No way that was Italy... Maybe Romano? Italy isn't that agile."

Italy could feel his lungs start to hurt, though his legs were fine. He jumps over yet another car. He could see Prussia's and Germany's faces in a car not too far infront of him. He didn't have time to stop and ask for help. He tried not to look like the pathetic and weak country Germany thought him to be. He only glances back for a second once he gets at their window. At that moment he never felt so afraid, seeing Russia, so close to him. 'I'm going to die.'

Germany looks up as Prussia hits on his arm rapidly, "ITALY!" They got out of the car quickly just as Russia got close enough to land a blow on Italy.

Italy felt his body jerk to a halt as Russia smashes his pipe down on his back. "Dammit!" he shouts. He turns, a ferocious look in his eyes. "You will not take me down here Russia!" He lunges pulling his gun out of it's halter and turns it on Russia. He got four bullets into the massive man before Russia kicks the gun from his hand. Italy takes a few steps back. Russia tries to swing his pipe at Italy but the Italian grabs it in his hand. "I said NO!" He wrenches the pipe from Russia's Hand and smashes it down on it's owners shoulder. Italy felt the power that all the other countries must feel. He feels the blood start to go to his head. Italy shakes his head furiously, trying to clear the savage thoughts that came. "I will spare you." He hisses. He throws the pipe down and takes off again.

Austria looks over at Germany, "I guess all of that training paid off after all."

Italy limps into an ally. It was dark and deserted and perfect for him to relax. "Itary?" He looks slowly to his left. He sees Japan with a maniac smile on his face and a gleeming sword in his hands. "Russia's orders." he sings. He stabs forward and Italy only managed a scream before he lost consciousness.

"Oh you're awake!"

Italy grunts and looks with bleary eyes, around the room. "Where am I?" He whispers. His voice was only a hoarse breath. "Where are you? OH Italy aren't you funny?" Italy recognizes the voice and feels his body give up without his mind. "Russia...what have you done to me?"

"Oh ho ho Italy! Don't you know?" Russia laughs again and circles the bed Italy was chained to. Around him was America and England. "Bloody hell, do it already!" England snaps. America frowns and looks away, his eyes closing in shame.

"Do what?" Italy squeaks. America gives a choked grunt, "I'm not staying here for this." He turns away and leaves the room. Italy took in his surroundings. Everything was white. Italy closes his eyes as Russia pushes a leaver on the wall and the bed Italy was chained to lifts up and swings upwards till Italy was practically standing upright. England follows America out of the room, leaving Russia alone with Italy. Italy closes his eyes and swallows, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Italy do you believe in brain washing?"

Prussia sat across from his brother, his eyes were glazed over as he thought of the night before. "Where could he be?" Austria asks. They had been out all night trying to find the wounded Italy. "I haven't a clue." Germany grunts. He rubs his forehead in frustration. "Dammit!" He slams his fist down on the table. "If you had taken him with us-"  
"SHUT UP!" Germany roars. He stands anger fueling his steps as he paces the room. "If they've hurt him I'll kill them all!" he hisses. His eyes narrow as he peers out the window. North Korea was heading up the walkway. "They went for Italy when they knew he would be alone."

"What do you think they'll do to him?" China asks as North Korea opens the door and steps into their hideaway. Germany starts pacing again and keeps his eyes cast on the ground. "I don't know, but that was Russia chasing him...Bastard!" he spits. Belarus, who had shown up earlier, shifts uncomfortably. She was only choosing their side to get Russia's acknowledgment, but she hadn't bargained on them talking bad about her big brother. "Big Bruder is just being controlled by those nasty allies." she mutters. No one hears her and Germany keeps pacing. "Maybe I should try to find out a way to get America to talk...or Japan." he mutters. He brings his hand up to his mouth and bites his nail. Prussia stands up, "I'll do it...might as well." he turns his depressed face turning into a mischivious mask, "I am the awsome Prussia, aren't I." He says smugly. He puts a hand to his chest and sticks his nose in the air, "They can't deny me anything!" He says haughtily. Germany turns to face him and raises his eyebrow. "I guess so, just be careful."

"Of course Bruder!"

Prussia moves stealthily though America's gardens. There weren't any lights on anywhere. Prussia crouches low. He felt a shiver go through his spine and he glances around. Nothing. Then a shadow passes his path. He slowly looks up. There was a figure standing on the garden gate, against the moonlight. Prussia's eyes widen as the figure smirks, "Hello Prussia."

"I-Italy!"

**Okay, that was the first chapter! Remember leave me lots of love! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can manage some spare time! TEEHEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two X3! and I have to put this in here for my sanity sake, while I appreciate the likes and alerts I would LOVE to get Comments! Remember comments mean love!**

**As a recap:Prussia found Italy on the fence at America's house.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

* * *

"What's wrong Prussia? You look like you've seen a ghost." Italy says. Behind him the moon was thrown behind some clouds. Prussia felt something in his stomach drop, "What's wrong with you Italy?"

Italy brings his hand up to his face and looks down at his nails. His eyes flash, bright Amber, an unnerving grin, his eyebrows lower. "Nothing's wrong, I've simply...found myself." Italy leans back on the fence, making it creak. Prussia resisted the urge to grab his ankles to keep him from falling.

"Italy..." Prussia starts.

"What's wrong big BRUDER!" Italy snickers.

"Italy, come home. Germany is worried about you, please."

"Prussia, I though you were too **awesome **to beg." Italy laughs. He jumps down from his post and lands deftly beside Prussia, facing the opposite way. The moon peaks back out. "Really though," Italy sighs, "I couldn't bear to be around Germany, he's still in the closet...and he denied me, even though I told him I loved him. Russia though, HEH, he appreciates me." Italy slaps a hand onto Prussia's shoulder. "I'll send a post card fratello." Italy starts walking slowly away. "Italy...HE NEEDS YOU!" Prussia whirls around. Italy was now half shrouded in shadows.

"Poor Germany." he spits. Italy turns slowly and faces Prussia. "He didn't need me when he was planning for war did he? Nor did he come to save me when Russia was attacking me. OR WHEN JAPAN CAPTURED ME IN THE ALLY WAY!" Italy shouts. He shrugs and flicks his hair with a gloved hand. "Don't worry about Germany, Prussia. He can take care of himself." He turns to face Prussia, "And he has you, doesn't he? Where as I can't be with my brother, he can be with you." With that he disappeared fully.

"To tell you the truth, he scared me." Prussia pants. He had run all the way home from America's house, back to their temporary base. Germany was now kneeling in front of him. "What do you mean?" Germany asks, his eyes narrowed and angry. "He was...dark."Prussia mutters. In the background China bursts into laughter, "Italy Dark? No way, Italy can not be scary or dark."

"Agreed, he is too...Bubbly." Austria snorts. Prussia stands up, "Don't laugh! IT was- it's true." he looks down. "He said...he said Russia appreciates me and that he'll send a post card."

Germany stands up and goes to the couch. He sits down and keels over. "No way...did we really loose Italy?"

Prussia swallows and goes over to hug his brother, "I don't think so, Italy loves you."

Germany chokes on a sob, "

"I don't think you lost him." China says stepping forward. "I think he's been brainwashed." China taps his chin and starts walking in a circle. He passes Germany a few times before he sits down next to him.

"You mean to tell me that Russia has that kind of technology?" Germany asks, shocked.

"Not technology, technique." China says, a gleam in his eye.

(Germany's flashback)

_ Italy was peering innocently into the room. "Germany, can I speak with you?" he asked. Germany nodded. Italy slid into the room and onto the bed next to him. "Oh Germany! Do you have anyone special?" Italy asked slyly. Germany froze, 'he couldn't know, could he?'_

"_Germany?" Italy pushed the blond. Germany snapped back into the conversation and looked at Italy. "I suppose I do." he grunted. Italy looked down, his face looked crestfallen. "Oh...I don't suppose it's a...girl?"_

"_Yes, it is." Germany said with a dull smile. 'When we were kids you used to dress like a girl. I knew deep down that you were a boy, yet I still fell for you.' _

_Italy sat up and goes to the door, "Good night then." he said sadly. Germany had felt sick, his eyes closed as he felt the guilt start to press against his esophagus. _

England glances down at his watch. It was midnight, already. In the room, America sat on a high backed chair, Russia stood beside him. Opposite them sat Japan on a love seat with France. England turns and his eyes rest on another figure. Italy was dressed in a dark coat that went just past his butt, he wore dark pants and black combat boots, and a white buttoned up shirt. Italy was sitting lightly on the arm of the couch closest to Japan. His head was lowered, his red hair falling in front of his eyes, but his lips were still visible, turned up in that unnerving smirk. Italy pulls his gloves tighter. "Is there anything you feel like doing, Italy?" England asks. He tries a smile, a genuine one, but his guilt was over powering. He had ruined one of the most innocent of the countries. 'Not innocent, ignorant.' he reminds himself. Italy lifts his head and turns it in Englands direction. "No sir, nothing."

Russia laughs and walks over to Italy, "My sweet Italy, are you sure? You can do anything, with us around." But again, Italy just shakes his head. "Then come to my room?" Russia purrs. Italy smirks, "If it's what you want." Italy smiles.

Once they had gone England goes and sits in the space Italy had vacated. "We've ruined him." Japan sighs. Japan himself had been brainwashed by Russia, but only long enough to get Italy. Japan had shown that the victim remembers everything that happens during the time that their brainwashed. "We have." America says simply. He leans over and puts his heads in his hands. "It's your fault England! You ordered him to do it."

"This is no time to be throwing around accusation-"

"This is not throwing around! You ordered Russia to brain wash Italy!"

"Oh shut up you git! We need to do something to stop this war." England huffs, looking out the window. "It's time to stop it. I'm sick of this war already."

"Oh, Ukraine, I didn't see you there." Germany says with a smile. The busty woman turns to face him a hesitant smile on her face. "Oh Germany...I-" her face falls, "I'm not supposed to talk to you. Good bye." She moves to run but Germany catches her and pulls her against him. "Oh no you don't, not so fast." He starts pulling her towards the car. She screams trying to get away from him. By the time he gets three steps he was irritated. He pulls his gun and knocks it against the back of her head. "Shut up!" She slumps into him and he throws her over his shoulder. He carries her to the car and throws her in. Prussia, who was inside, starts putting duck tape around her wrists and ankles. Prussia pulls her upright and Germany slides in on the other side. "Let's go Austria." He growls.

China was dressed in a white robe. His hair tucked up into a white cap. Germany had fashioned a room in his basement with China's specifications. It was now just gleaming white. They had dressed Ukraine in a white gown and were now waiting for her to wake up.

"When she wakes up, you guys will have to leave." China says as he paces the floor. Germany snorts, "No, I'm leaving now." He opens the door and leaves. Austria and Prussia stay though and wait for Ukraine to wake up.

"It's done." China says looking down at Germany. It takes him a while to realize that the German was asleep. China sighs and drops a blanket over him. Prussia walks into the room and plops down in the chair, throwing his legs over the arm of the couch. "So exactly why did we take Ukraine again?" he asks. China turns to him with a sad smile.

"Have you ever noticed that Russia is exceedingly attached to his big breasted sister?"

Prussia nods.

"Well since Russia took Italy, Germany took Ukraine. An eye for an eye."

"But what if Italy was taken by someone else?"

"Oh well, Germany has told me that if Ukraine is a success then he will take the closest person from each of the Allies." China sits on Prussia, who grunts, "What the hell!" China crosses his legs and flicks his hair, "With Germany asleep on the couch this chair is the only thing left, and I'm tired."

Prussia tries to shove him off but the man didn't budge, "By God China!" he grunts. Suddenly he smirks and says nonchalantly, "You look like a chick." China bolts up and whirls on him. "You're an ass."

"Okay Italy, you're ready to go." England says. They were at a ball for both sides. It was an attempt for an early treaty. However neither side was going to give in. England was about to show off Italy when suddenly there was a overwhelming sense of evil. Slowly both Italy and England turn and see Russia. His hand was squeezed over his glass, his arm trembling. They follow his gaze and see what he was staring at. Germany was standing with America and Canada. They seemed to be engrossed in a conversation. "Ukraine?" Italy mutters. England saw her too, "What is she doing with him?"

The two of them stare at each other for a while before England says, "By God, I think she's switched sides!" Italy just moves forward, going over to stand with Russia. "Shall we go find out?" he suggests mildly. Russia just nods, keeping his eyes focused on his beloved sister. Italy loops his arm through Russia's stiff one. They walk slowly over to the group of people. Germany was standing stiffly as usual but there was a certain darkness in his eyes that made Italy wince. Russia turns to him, "Are you okay?" Italy just gasps and falls to his knees, his head was killing him. "Russia-" he grunts. Russia kneels infront of him but not so that he couldn't see Germany.

Germany's eyes were filled with pain and regret. Italy watched as Germany turned slowly and lead Ukraine away. "G-Germany..." Italy cries, but not loud enough for anyone but Russia to hear. Russia stands up slowly and turns to look at Germany's back, "He's asking for you." He shouts. Germany turns slowly and looks longingly at Italy. "He should have thought of that before he joined you're side." And he leaves. Russia looks down at Italy, curled up and unconscious. Russia felt the first pang of guilt for ripping them apart like he did. But then he remembered the sight of Ukraine on Germany's arm and suddenly that guilt vanished. Russia sighs and picks up the small body. "He must be terribly light..." came a voice behind him. Russia turns slowly and looks at Prussia. "But then again you wouldn't know would you? I mean after all you did send someone he trusted after him." He laughs at the sudden look of surprise on the Russian's face.

"We need to rethink our strategy." England says. France nods his approval from the back of the conference room. Not that England needed his approval. "Germany is trying to shut the pain of loosing Italy out. We need to open the wound so that it tears deadly." England says dropping his fist into his palm. Russia sits up slowly, "Exactly what would this entail?"

"We need to make them a new relationship."

"Oui! That is brilliant! Tres bien, England!" France pipes up. He comes up to stand next to England.

"Surely you can sit down, France?"

"Hon hon, non monsieur for I have an idea!"

"Spit it out then."

"We give Italy back to Germany-"

"Absolutely not!"

France glares at England, slightly peeved. "Let me finish! We give him back to Germany in small midnight visits. Germany will grow accustomed and then we'll take Italy away and put him on the offence."

"You mean to get Germany used to Italy then have Italy betray him?"

"Oui! Oui!"

Russia suddenly pipes up, "But Italy's in a lot of pain, we won't be able to do it until he gets back on track. This could take a lot of time, da?"

The conference room goes quiet and England plays this over in his mind, "We'll put it to a vote... All for?" Several hands went up, but the more kinder countries kept their hands down. "All who oppose?" only one hand went up, Hungary. However with the vote being for there was no further discussion and the meeting was adjourned. Russia trots up to them and smiles, ducking his head beneath the folds of his scarf. "I'll start mending Italy tonight."

_"Germany!" Italy screams. Germany longed to go back, to pick up his poor Italy and carry him home. Instead he turns his back on him refuting all their memories. Suddenly Germany dropped into a black pit. "Oh, Germany." The voice was so pained, "We grew up together. You were a different person then. Holy Roman Empire, Ha! I remember swimming with you int hat water. We used to have so much fun." there was a sob, "You always leave me! Why do you always leave me? Why is war so important to you!" Then Italy was standing right there with tears bubbling down his hopeless face. "Oh Italy, I'm so sorry." He pulls Italy into his arms and holds him tightly. "We can forget this war, Prussia will be okay with it, he might even help, dismantle it. We could go away, just you and me." _

_Italy reaches up and puts a hand on his cheek, "But Germany, you can't promise me this in a dream." Italy disappears and Russia walks in behind Germany and circles to stand in front._

"_Well now you've done it, and now I've got it." he laughs evilly._

Germany felt exhausted but with the memories with the ball still fresh and achingly painful in his mind, he couldn't hope for sleep. There was a small tapping at his window and he gets up, his muscles aching from the workout he had put himself after he had left Italy like that. "Doitsu!"

"Japan?" He cracks the window and the ebony haired man steps in, "I have to warn you about something." Japan starts pacing the room, "I'm only their ally because I have a treaty with America, you know this yes?"

A stunned Germany just nods. Japan looks under the bed and turns to face Germany. "There is a plan, nothing solid yet... no, it is solid, yes." Japan shakes his head, his face twisted in disgust, "They are going to send Italy to you tonight. They mean to break you." Japan goes to the window, "This is all I can say." he whispers before jumping out the window. Germany stood there, his face blank. Suddenly he began shaking, he felt hopeless and extremely pissed. "Damn them to hell! I'll kill them all!"

Germany put the last touch to his uniform. He hadn't worn his SS uniform in some time but now he and Prussia were both wearing it. Prussia tilts his hat back a little and smirks, completely at ease. "Bruder, we go attack them now?"

Germany once again, just stands there, staring at the mirror. With a second thought he rips the Nazi arm band from his uniform. Inside his head he was raging. "Yes, let's go."

America's house had a large garden, which is where Prussia and Germany snuck in. "Why are we going after America first?" Prussia asks as they kneel behind a giant bush, trimmed to look like America himself. "Because due to his economy being as bad as it is, he's the most vulnerable, and he would be most likely to join us first."

They went to the window, trying to keep as silent as possible. Germany pulls his gun slowly and points it at the door. Prussia nods and takes the lead, "Into the lions den then."

**I know its dreadfully short especially for the amount of time it's taken to get it, but I think I might have hit a block. I'll try updating faster...Some comments please! I can't stress it enough comment! C O M M E N T! COMMENT! cOmMeNt! CoMmEnT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I promised someone that I would do a better ending. I will be doing a new chapter for this story replacing the last one (skipping over the they go to America's house at the beginning.) Hope you guys like...**

He rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling as the other's talk around him. Prussia slams a fist on the table, talking deliberatly and angrily. No one was listening. To Germany all the talk was nothing but a garbled mess. Small blobs of conversation reached him but he ignored it, not trying to pull from his state nor trying to peace together the broken pieces of conversation. He licks his lips, finding them dried and cracked. He doesn't know how they got that way, or how long he had been laying on the couch. As time passed they each headed off to their room. Prussia and China were the only two to stay. China tries to talk to Germany but he doesn't listen he just sits and stares. Prussia puts a hand on China's shoulders and leads him away. Prussia says something right before the lights click off and Germany was left in the dark.

When morning came there was no improvement on Germany's condition. It was as if he had left them all and Prussia didn't know what to do. He taps the table and stares at the limp blond on the couch. Germany's SS jacket lay crumpled on the ground. Prussia sighs and stands, gathering the still full breakfast bowl on the table. He shoves in the chair with his hip and goes over to the sink. He couldn't bring himself to throw away the food so he puts plastic wrap over it and sticks it in the fridge. He leans on the counter and starts the dishes, never not listening to Germany in the background. China comes up the stairs from the basement and stops at the doorway. He raises an eyebrow and Prussia shrugs, shaking his head. China walks up to Prussia, glancing warily at Germany, "He's got to get up sometime." China huffs. Prussia puts the last dish in the drainer and sits on the counter. He grips the corner of the counter and sighs. "It's not like he can just forget Italy, but you're right...he needs to get up."

"Is he even awake yet?"

"I don't think so." Prussia mutters looking down at his hands. He stares at his knuckles watching them turn white the more he squeezes. "Let's just pick him up and throw him in the tub." China whispers. Prussia jerks his head, looking at China with narrowed eyes, "Thats brillient."

Germany could hear them talking. At the mention of them dumping him in the bath he sighs. He knew they would, he didn't doubt that, but would he fight back? Would he even try to move at all? He doubted it. He sighs again as the two approach him. He coses his eyes and pretends to be asleep. "Yeah we're good. Go run the water." China whispers. The two of them dissapear to do god knows what.

Italy watches the two with a mixed emotion inside him. England and Russia were talking. "I don't think we should have Italy hurt Germany. It seems as if he's already broken." England says softly. Russia looked peeved. "No! He took Ukraine!"

"And we took Italy." England hisses. Their stand off was lasting ages. America sits down beside him and pulls out a cigarette. Italy shifts, surprised. "I didn't know you smoked." he said looking at America. "I don't usually but in stressful situations..." he shrugs helplessly.

They sit in silence for a while before Italy whispers, "Part of me wants to hate Germany...but part of me... loves him still."

America sighs and takes a long pull on his cigarette. For a few seconds America speaks, "When we took you, Germany had just left you. I don't know if you two were involved romantically or not but..." America shifts, not knowing exactly what to say, just knowing he had to say something, "It seemed to me that he loved you and you loved him but the two of you were blind to it."

"He told me once," Italy growls, "that he loved a girl."

"You know...it may be just a coincidence, but you used to wear a dress. Germany used to think you were a girl."

Italy froze beside him and murmurs, "How did you know about that? You weren't even born then."

"Hungary told me one night after we...well." he blushes and rubs the back of his head. Italy stares down at his boots. Light reflecting off the black leather gleamed eerily in the light. Italy thumps his toes together and sighs. "I don't like it here... I used to but now...something feels strange in me. Like there's a monster inside me."

America puts his lighter in the palm of Italy's hand. "I know it ain't much but maybe...you could use it at some point. Get back to Germany, Italy. Get back as fast as you can." With that America jumps down from his perch and slides down the wall. Italy swallows and looks down at the silver lighter in his hands. "Get out." he whispers.

"Okay the water is ready." Prussia breathes. Austria and China both stare at eachother before all three men lift Germany up and cart him to the bathroom. He doesn't move but his eyes do open. They dump him in the water and he, finally after all this time, makes a noise. He shrieks and jumps out of the water. He grabs the front of Prussia's shirt and throws the albino into the water, "Bastard! That's fucking cold!" Prussia shouts. Angrily Germany and Prussia start fighting. China and Austria step out of the bathroom as they duke it out. "Let's go get some lunch." Austria says dully. China nods beside him and the two of them leave. Inside the bathroom, once the two cooled it, Prussia stares across at Germany. "So what the fuck's your problem?" Prussia growls.

"Me? What about you? Who the hell dumps someone in freezing cold water?"

"I'm sick of you acting all depressed! The Germany I know..." he takes a calming breath, "The Germany I know wouldn't sit moping around. He would get off his sorry ass and fight for the man he loves. You, however, are sitting around in a depressing haze." Prussia sighs.

Germany stares at the man infront of him. "You're right..." he sighs. He sits up and dunks his head under the cold he came up his eyes were bright. "I can't keep fighting this battle though." Germany sits back. "Italy finally is strong enough...maybe he's happier there."

"Do you really care?"

"Of course I do! If Italy is happy with Russia then..."

"For god's sake!" Prussia practically screams, "GERMANY HE LOVES YOU!"

Germany winces and looks away, "I know that."

"Then what the hell is your problem!" Prussia shouts exasperatedly.  
"I don't know." Germany mutters. His eyes looking hoplessly into Prussia's.

Prussia sighs and rubs his eyes. "Listen, the only thing left to do is tell him the truth! It might break the spell Russia put on him."

Germany rubs his face, as if he was tired. "How do we get to him? We don't know where they meet."

"We need to find it then, don't we." Prussia snorts. He stands up and leaves Germany alone in the bathroom, "Get cleaned up!" he shouts as he closes the door. Germany grumbles angrily to himself as he drains the cold water and starts a warm shower.

Italy flicks the lighter open and lights it. His eyes were blurred with tears. Inside him the monster raged against his ribcage. Italy pushes his palm against the center of his chest and breathes in and out slowly. "I can conquer my fears. Get to Germany, get out as fast as you can." He breathes, trying to encourage himself for his escape.

"Oh Italy~" comes a voice from behind him. Italy jumps and spins around. His hands closing around the lighter tightly. "Russia, how may I help you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just want to talk." Russia laughs. Italy surpresses the wave of shivers that threatened to expose him. Mentally he argued that Russia knew, no he didn't know! Smiling Italy waves his hand, "Just talk? Well that's not like you, Russia."

Russia grins and sits down beside Italy. "Don't be silly little Italy, I love talking, especially to you."

Italy shifts uncomforatably and plays it off. "Russia, are you feeling ok?"

"OF course!" Russia laughs. He stands suddenly and spreads his arms wide, "Soon we will take out Germany and his followers! Then I can set my plans in motion!"

"Your plans?" Italy asks as he shoves the lighter into his pocket.

"Oh yes little Italy, I have forgotten to tell you. Since you are the only one in here that I can trust whole heartedly...I can can't I?"

Italy feels his stomach lurch painfully. He bows and says in his most confident voice, "Of course Russia. You did make me who I am after all."

"Good." Russia glances around then says, "After we get rid of Germany and his helpers, then I will make my move. I am going to take over the world. I know it sounds cliche but I can't figure another word for it." He grins playfully. "Everyone will be Russian!"

Italy ducks down and says, "Keep your voice down, you don't want anyone to hear."

Russia turns, still grinning, "No you're right." Russia sits down again and sighs happily. "I don't like how this war is going though Italy." He says softly. Italy peeks over at him before saying calmly, "Why not, Russia?"

"Oh, nothing much just...Germany stole my Ukrain. Now I will have to kill him, which is upsetting because I like Germany."

Italy froze and looks down, twiddling his thumbs. Making up his mind Italy stands, "I'm going for a drink, wanna come?" He knew Russia wouldn't and he wasn't dissapointed. Russia shook his head and said softly, "No, I'm going to go work on the plans. When you come back you come talk with me again, da?"

"Yeah, sure." Italy laughs as he walks off.

Germany looks over the map. His eyes crossing over every red X on the paper. China and Ukrain were circling the map. Prussia, Austria, Belarus, and North Korea were all sitting around the room. Gemany stands up straight and puts his hand on his chin and says thoughtfully, "They aren't at America's or any of their houses for that matter."

"And they aren't at the Conference room." China puts in. "That doesn't leave much."

Germany puts another X down over their location. "It hink I have a clue as to where they are."

"Where's that?" Prussia asks as he surpresses a yawn.

Germany puts a finger down on the map. "The old hotel on North Street. It's big, and empty."

Prussia comes up to him and looks over his shoulder, "You're right, it is perfect." Prussia rubs his jaw and says softly, "You think Italy is still there?"

Just as he said that there was a knock at the door. They all freeze before someone calls out, "Pizza~!" Then the door burst open and Italy stepped in. Germany was shocked just by Italy's appearence, he had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were bluish and his face was covered with bruises and dirt. "Italy?"

"Germany?" Italy mocks, tilting his head to the side.

Germany walks up to him and grabs his shoulders, "Sit down."

Italy obediently walks over to the couch and slumps into it. Germany sits down beside him wearily. Once they were both still Germany says, "Get a rag." Prussia rushes off and comes back a second later with a wet rag. Germany grabs it and whipes down Italy's face. Italy winces but takes the treatment. Germany looks him over before saying softly, "Italy you shouldn't be here, they'll get mad if they find out you're here."

Italy picks up one of the couch pillows and says angrily, "And? What do you care?"

Germany sits back, swallowing the sudden fear that welled up inside him. "You could expose us." North Korea says angrily. Germany looks angrily at North Korea and takes Italy's hands. "Why are you here?"

"I have no where else to go." Italy breathes. Germany freezes, stunned by Italy's words. Italy looks at him and continues, "I had to get out. The things they made me do...America helped me. He chipped away a bit of the spell..." Italy swallows and looks away. China gets up and brings Italy a glass of water. "We can end his spell." China says softly. China stands and tucks his hands into his sleeves. "If you will let me Germany."

**I know it's short but I had to update. Sorry guys I know it's taken me so long but i was stuck...I'll bring the next one up as soon as possible**


	4. Chapter 4

**. My computer crapped out on me and deleted the chapter I had originally wrote up! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long but I got back in school and found two ap and one honors class on my schedule so I've been a very busy girl...Disclaimer If I owned hetalia Germany and Italy would be a no brainer.**

Italy watches as they strap him to the table in the white room. He sighs as the words wash over him, "You will no longer feel the effects of Russia's work on you. His evil spirit will leave your body-"

A new Italy walks into the room and stands there next to China who smiles, "He is good now." Germany stands hesitantly then walks over to Italy and stroke's the Italian's cheek. Italy closes his eyes and turns his face into Germany's palm. Tears start sliding through his eyelashes and sliding down his face, "Oh, Germany I'm sorry." Germany doesn't hesitate in pulling Italy into his body and hugging him tightly. "No, I'm sorry." Italy doesn't stop crying. His tears became bigger and bigger until he could hardly breath. Germany felt the livid fury burning inside him again. "We'll get them back for using you like that." He brushes back the hair on Italy's forehead and kisses him softly. Italy's trembling body was enough for everyone.

"Sealand is England's weakness." Prussia puts in.

"Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia." Belarus says.

"Romano." Prussia counters.

"Canada." North Korea grins.

Suddenly Italy pulls back, "No...Don't hurt America. He helped me." but that was all he could say before he was overwhelmed again.

Germany smooths down Italy's hair and scoops him up, "We'll start with Sealand. I want to make England squirm and his youngest child would be the perfect target." With that he carries Italy into his room and puts him on the bed.

Sealand sat on the top step of the ice cream parlor. He licks the strawberry ice cream cone. A shadow suddenly looms over him and he looks up, "Oh...hello Italy."

Italy smiles and sits beside Sealand, "Shouldn't you be staying at base?"

Sealand shakes his head, "Not when you're around Italy!" he grins.

Italy smiles with a ghost of guilt passing his eyes. After he woke beside Germany he realized he could still fight and still kick some ass. Now he was desperate to prove to Germany that he was ok and strong. "Yes well...Come on Sealand, I'll drive you to my place and feed you some pasta."

Sealand grins, he loves Italy's pasta. "Sure thing!" He reaches back and grabs his hat and the two of them go over to Italy's car. Italy shoots a triumphant look at the camera on the corner of the parlor. Then he mouths, "How does it feel?"

Sealand squirms as Italy drags him by his arms to the room in the basement, "NO NO ITALY PLEASE!"

Italy was suppressing his tears. "I'm sorry Sealand...We won't make you do anything regrettable we just need you."

Sealand stops struggling and gives in, walking slow as if he was walking to his execution. Italy sighs and tussles his hair, "It doesn't hurt, in fact it's almost like drifting into a dream state."

Sealand sobs softly and Italy stops and kneels in front of him. "When we wake you up, I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll even take you to all the meetings once the war is over."

Sealand wipes his eyes and looks into Italy's amber eyes. "Promise?"

"Of course." Italy says, standing up. He leads Sealand into the white room and straps him in, "I'll be waiting outside when you're done, ok?"

Sealand swallows and nods.

Italy leaves the room and shuts the door. "Well well, you were believable." North Korea says from his spot by the door. Italy shoots him a dirty look, "Don't mock me! I meant every word." He turns on his heel and climbs the stairs.

The three men sat in the cafe. Their eyes were glazed over as they watch Germany and Austria approach their table. Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia get up, "Don't even ask. We'll go with you."

Romano isn't as easy. Italy sits with his brother, "Please fratello I'm giving you a chance to say yes willingly."

Romano just shakes his head, "No Fratello, I refuse." Italy squeezes his small hands into fists and stands, "Then I am sorry Brother."

Romano's eyes go wide as he realizes that something had changed in his brother. Italy strides around the table before grabbing Romano's wrist and pulling him from the house. Romano tries almost frantically to resist his once weak brother but he fails miserably as Germany climbs from the car and helps Italy subdue his brother. They get into the car and pull out onto the road and head for their home base. "Why aren't we going after Canada?" Germany asks without taking his eyes off the road. Italy sighs, he had already explained it a thousand times, "Because taking Canada would hurt America and America is the reason I was able to escape."

Germany looks over at Italy and as he rolls to a stop at a stop light he leans over and kisses Italy's cheek. Italy feels his cheeks go hot. He looks down and smiles softly. Suddenly Germany's phone rings, tearing their silence to shreds. Italy sighs and leans his head against the window. The voice on the other end is quite obvious, "GIVE ME BACK SEALAND YOU FUCKING TERRORIST!"

Italy sighs and looks over at Germany. "GIVE IT HERE!" the new voice is Russia. Russia continues with a soft but deadly voice. "_**I suggest you give me back Italy, the Baltic's and my sister before I incur the wrath that I have been saving just for you Germany." **_Germany doesn't even flinch. Italy speaks up and says, "No Russia I think not. We're quite satisfied with the way the Baltic's and your sister have been serving us."

Russia's rage is heard very loudly over the phone as he lets out a long string of furious curses. Germany laughs softly and says, "By the way, tell Spain that Romano says hello."

With that he hung up. Italy looks at his brother, unconscious, in the back seat. Any feelings of guilt he had had were now gone as Russia's anger became a satisfying sensation. Italy tilts his head and pops it, relieving some of the stress he had felt building up. "Hey Germany...tonight after we give Romano to China can we...um..." he breaks off not sure how to ask. He leaves the car behind as he tries to sort the feelings around enough to find an appropriate way to ask Germany to sleep with him. He's startled when he feels a large hand touch his theigh, "We can do whatever you want..."

Italy's face goes red and he takes Germany's hand in his own. He doesn't try to hide the smile that crosses his lips.

The next morning Italy wakes naked next to Germany. He smiles and leans down over the blond. Staring into his closed eyelids Italy leans down and kisses the German's nose. Germany's lips quirk, "What are you doing?" he asks without opening his eyes. Italy smiles softly and bends his head enough so that his lips brush Germany's cheek and he smiles softly against Germany's ear. "I love you." he whispers. Germany wraps his strong arms around Italy's tiny waist, "I love you too." Italy laughs softly and then moans sharply as Germany switches their positions. Italy stares up into Germany's eyes as the bigger man's own eyelids become half lidded with a loving and soft look. Italy blushes as Germany starts to rain soft kisses on him. They were about to take it further when there's a knock at the door. "BRUDER!" comes Prussia's loud voice. Germany glares at the door while Italy sighs and covers his eyes. Germany gets out of bed and covers himself in a towel and goes to the door. "WHAT!" he shouts as soon as the door opens. Prussia starts in immediately and Italy covers his head with the blanket, "I can't find Italy! Do you think he ran back to-" Germany claps his brother hard on the shoulder, "Italy's right there!" Italy peeks up from behind the sheet and waves at Prussia. Prussia looks from Italy to Germany and then down to the towel. It's frozen for a bit and he says, "Oh...oh~ Okay I get it now!" He turns on his heal, his face redder then a beet. "Bye bye then!"

Italy surveys the territory between him and Germany. It's dry almost like a desert. "Ok so...so what am I looking for?" Italy asks over his walki. Germany's reply is too garbled for Italy to make out. Italy sighs and puts the walki down while waiting for some sign of something abnormal. It takes an hour for Germany to show up, "Sorry...Have you seen any Russian forces?"

Italy shakes his head and leans back against a rock, "You know Germany...this place is strange. Don't you think?"

Germany sighs and rubs his forehead. The past few weeks have been stressful to say the least. Germany sits down beside Italy and keeps his eyes trained over the dry terrain. Italy streatches out and puts a hand on Germany's knee, "When we get home, I'm going to make pasta!"

Germany smiles, "Of course you are Italy." he chuckles. He pats Italy's head and brings binoculars up to his face. He sees movement to the far east, just before an army of men and women in tan military coats- "No, it's America, not Russia!" The two pack quickly and take off.

**Ok guys I know this is short but I got some bad news. I took this as far as I could. Now it's up to you! I need someone to adopt this poor and frail story so I can stop getting a headache over it. I know I left it off at a crucial point but I tried to leave it off where another person's creativity could take over it. If you want to adopt it pleas PM me. I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
